Ranger (Alternative)
This article is about the first attempt to create a better ranger. For the more widely accepted version, see Ranger (Revised). For the official version of the class, see Ranger. Overview This alternative version of the Ranger was Wizards of the Coasts' first attempt to address high levels of player dissatisfaction with the class. It aims to re-create the ranger into its own distinct class. However, due to the fact that it attempted to "redo" the ranger class instead of fix what people didn't like of the original, and the fact that it was only written to go up to level 5, it was generally not well received. In response, the Ranger (Revised) was later released. Ranger Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 2d6 per ranger level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 2d6 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: Herbalism kit * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom * Skills: Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. Equipment * Leather armor * (a) 2 shortswords or (b) two martial melee weapons or © a martial weapon and shield * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * (a) a longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows or (b) a martial weapon Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 5d4 x 10 gp. Ambuscade When you roll initiative, you gain a special turn that takes place before other creatures can act. On this turn, you can use your action to take either the Attack or Hide action. If more than one creature in an encounter has this feature, they all act first in order of initiative, then the regular initiative order begins. If you would normally be surprised at the start of an encounter, you are not surprised but you do not gain this extra turn. Natural Explorer :See Ranger: Natural Explorer. Fighting Style :See Ranger: Fighting Style. Skirmisher's Stealth Beginning at 2nd level, at the start of your turn, pick a creature you are hidden from. You remain hidden from that creature during your turn, regardless of your actions or the actions of other creatures. As a bonus action at the end of your turn, you can make a Dexterity (Stealth) check to hide again if you fulfill the conditions needed to hide. Otherwise, creatures are aware of you at the end of your turn. Primeval Awareness :See Ranger: Primeval Awareness. Spirit Path At 3rd level, you form a bond with a nature spirit, which becomes your companion. You choose a ranger path that shapes your spirit companion and its magic. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. * Guardian * Seeker * Stalker Spirit Companion All rangers gain a spirit companion and the ability to invoke its magical power. You regain your ability to call on your spirit companion in this way when you finish a short or long rest. As a bonus action, you can command your spirit companion to materialize as a living creature. Your spirit companion manifests as an animal for 1 minute or until your concentration is broken (as if you are concentrating on a spell). You can also dismiss it as a bonus action. The manifested creature gains a bonus to attack rolls and saving throws equal to your Wisdom modifier. It uses the hit points in the animal’s stat block or half your hit point maximum, whichever is higher. The manifested creature takes its turn on your initiative and acts immediately after you. You control its actions, even if you are unconscious or otherwise unable to act. Ability Score Improvement :See Ranger: Ability Score Improvement. Extra Attack :See Ranger: Extra Attack. Guardian When your spirit companion manifests, it takes the form of a brown bear. Guardian's Shroud As a bonus action, choose yourself or an ally you can see. The chosen creature gains temporary hit points equal to 2d6 + your Wisdom modifier. Seeker When your spirit companion manifests, it takes the form of a giant eagle. Seeker's Eye As a bonus action, choose a creature you can see. Until the end of your next turn, all attacks made against the chosen creature have advantage. Stalker When your spirit companion manifests, it takes the form of a dire wolf. Stalker's Fangs As a bonus action, choose yourself or a creature you can see. The next time the chosen creature hits with a weapon attack, the target of the attack takes extra slashing damage equal to 2d6 + your Wisdom modifier. Category:Classes Category:Unearthed Arcana